


Fight to the Death

by sorryinadvance



Series: We're More Than A Band [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Ghosts, Hurt Luke, Julie and the phantoms - Freeform, Lightsaber Battles, M/M, carlos knows about the guys, ghosts are dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryinadvance/pseuds/sorryinadvance
Summary: Julie walks in on the guys having a lightsaber fight with her little brother.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: We're More Than A Band [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931422
Comments: 11
Kudos: 583





	Fight to the Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after season 1 ends. Carlos and Julie talked about the guys being ghosts, and Carlos LOVES them.

Julie was making her way to the garage when she heard the guys yelling and Carlos laughing. 

“Oh, this is gonna be good,” she muttered to herself. 

She pulled the doors open to see the four boys chasing each other around with Carlos’ plastic lightsabers. They had been clearing stuff out to donate to charity last weekend, and her little brother had found the old plastic toys in the back of his closet where they sat buried since he outgrew his Star Wars phase a few years ago. 

Carlos had insisted on keeping them when their dad told him to put them into the donation box. He said he had made some friends who would really appreciate them. Julie hadn’t thought much about it at the time, but she realized that his new friends were her ghost bandmates. 

Ever since the night of Orpheum show, Carlos was the guys’ number one fan, aside from Flynn, and loved being with them. For some reason, the magic that allowed Julie to see the ghosts had spread to her brother. Now he could see and talk to them just like she could. It didn’t make sense to any of them, but then again their whole situation was unheard of. And it isn’t like there is a rule book or instruction manual on what to do when three cute ghosts from 1995 literally come falling into your life. 

Alex and Reggie had teamed up against Luke and her brother as they circled her grand piano. Carlos suddenly crawled underneath the piano when the guys were busy taunting Luke and swiped the plastic blue lightsaber through both Alex and Reggie’s legs. For the sake of the game (or to be dramatic, in Julie’s opinion), both boys fell to the floor and pretended to groan in pain. 

Her little brother laughed at their theatrics. Luke came around the piano to stand beside Carlos as they watched Alex and Reggie drag themselves away from them. The former had his lightsaber tucked against his neck as he crawled across the floor, while the latter went as far as to stick the plastic handle between his teeth and swipe at Luke as he followed after them. 

“Well, little man. What do you say we put these two whimps out of their misery?” Luke said. He pitched his voice lower to apparently try sounding like Harrison Ford’s Han Solo character. 

Julie chuckled quietly as she leaned against the garage door and watched as her brother raised his chin. He gazed down at the two boys on the floor. 

“Let’s get them!” Carlos grinned. 

The small boy raised the lightsaber over his head as he stood over Alex. The older boy even pretended to fake cry and whimper, “Tell Willie goodbye for me!” 

Luke swung his arm back and was about to “stab” Reggie with his lightsaber when the other boy yanked the lightsaber out of his mouth and throw it at Luke. 

The plastic lightsaber hit Luke right in the eye, but it didn’t pass through. Apparently Julie had gotten close enough for the guys to become physical, and the toy came into direct contact with Luke’s face.  
Luke cried out in shock at the sudden pain.

“Dude, what the hell?” Luke yelled. 

Reggie and Carlos burst out laughing. Alex immediately jumped up to cover Carlos’ ears. 

“Luke, there’s little ears! Don’t cuss!” Alex reprimanded his friend. Luke shot him a glare with his good eye as he covered the eye that got hit with his hand. 

“Nice one, Reg,” Julie called to the boy still on the floor. She walked over to her friends and brother and glanced up at Luke. 

“It’s a plastic toy. You aren’t going to lose the eye. Stop being a cry baby,” she told him. 

He uncovered his eye and Julie could see it had started watering. Luke still managed a smirk at her. 

Reggie kept laughing as he said, “Maybe a kiss will make him feel better, Jules.”

Luke kicked his friend in the arm and Reggie yelped. Julie rolled her eyes. However, both of their cheeks had started burning from the comment. 

“Alright, Carlitos. Go do your homework,” Julie turned to her brother, who had started laughing harder when Reggie got kicked. 

“Aw, come on! I wanna stay here with the guys!” he whined. 

Julia rolled her eyes again. “The guys are always here. They live here, remember? And I’m not gonna get an earful from Dad when he gets home and finds out you haven’t done your schoolwork yet!” 

Carlos groaned dramatically as he tossed his plastic lightsaber on the couch and stomped out of the garage. 

“Bye, Carlos!” the three ghosts shouted at his retreating back. 

The younger boy turned to wave back at them with a huge grin on his face. Then, Carlos turned to run up towards the house. 

Shaking her head, Julie looked over at the guys. Luke was still rubbing at his eye with a slight pout on his face. Alex had gotten up off the floor and was tugging Reggie off the ground. 

“Alright, you three! We need to finish that song from yesterday! So get rid of the lightsabers and lets get to work.”


End file.
